New Year's Revelation
by OnexCrazyxOnna
Summary: One New Year's Eve that neither Lita nor Amy will forget.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sailor Moon.

Hello all. Another Lita/Amy story from me. Maybe one day I'll post one of my other stories here. Give you a little verity. I feel like this story is written a little differently then most of my others, but it could just be me. I think I'm also using a different characterization of the characters then I have done in the past. Again, might just be me.

I like keeping my characters close to my own age, so they will be in their mid-twenties. Also, I hope I don't confuse anyone with the whole resolution/revelation thing.

Reviews are lovely and greatly appreciated. Criticize is you feel the need. But please stay away from burns, thank you.

Enjoy.

Happy reading!

**~.~.~.~.~**

_(Lita)_

**~.~.~.~.~**

My New Year's resolution for this year was to tell one of my best friends that I was in love with them. I have had feeling for them for about three years and I have had enough of hiding how I feel.

The problem is... There is only four hours, thirty-seven minuets and sixteen seconds left of the year. According to my New Year's counter. That's less then Five hours! I'm not sure what to do. I have never made a New Year's resolution and not kept it. Plus, this one is too important to just toss aside as if it means nothing.

I'm to meet all of my friends at Amara and Michelle's apartment. They are hosting a huge New Year's eve bash for all of us. I offered to cater the food, but they declined since I was to be a guest. I still could not help myself and made some of their favorite cookies. I hope they don't chastise me too much.

I'm suppose to be there in about a half hour. I'll already. I'm wearing a lovely new dress that Mina helped me pick out. It's a dark green that comes down to my knees and has off the shoulder short-sleeves. My hair is in the usual ponytail, I'm wearing little make-up and only a little charm bracelet on my left wrist that Raye got me for Christmas.

Nothing left to do but figure out what to say to the women I love. Besides that, everything is perfect.

**~.~.~.~.~**

_(Amy)_

**~.~.~.~.~**

I always loved New Year's Eve. Starting a new year with thoughts of all the thing that you can change or fix from the previous. I just love the fresh and happy attitudes that everyone is in. At least until they realize that most of the goals they set would not be met. Then their attitudes change, but I'll enjoy the joy while it last.

I, myself, never make a resolution. I know that they are hard to keep and once you don't, either you rush and worry trying to accomplish it or you are mad at yourself for not doing better. I don't want to be one of those people.

Instead, I will enjoy the company of good friends while we bring in the New Year together. I will listen to their own resolutions and try my best to help them make them a reality.

I'm sure that Mina will not be happy that I'm wearing the same dress I have worn at least a dozen times in the past. It's a pale blue and comes halfway down my calves and a white cardigan to cover my shoulders. I'm also wearing the beautiful silver and sapphire necklace that Raye got me for my birthday last year.

Thinking about it, Raye seems really good about picking out jewelry for others. It's kind of funny since she only wears any of her own for special occasions.

These were the thoughts I had as I rode up the elevator to Amara and Michelle's apartment. It was nice of them to have everyone over to listen to music, dance, eat, socialize with friends and watch the ball drop at midnight. They even invited our friend Andrew from the gaming arcade and his sister (?).

I heard that Molly and Melvin will even be there. It has been a while since I have seen them. Not since they invited us to their son's first birthday party earlier in the year.

As I walk over to the door, it's pulled open by Amara before I can even even knock.

"AMY!" The tall blonde practically screamed over the music blaring out the open door. "I was just stepping out to call you. You're late." She then pouted was she pulled me into the party that looked to be well underway.

"I'm sorry, I got caught up with some paper work and lost track of time." I could feel the slight heat on my cheeks as I blushed in embarrassment. I just hope it's not too noticeable.

"Always working. That's why you need to relax tonight." She handed me a punch glass and then ran over and pulled Michelle under the mistletoe that they still had up as part of their Christmas decorations. I could not help but smile. The two older girls really did love each other greatly.

I felt someone move to stand beside me just before I heard them speak. "Working too hard again?" Without turning I knew that it was Lita. I would like to say that I know all of my friends well enough to pick them out so well, which I can, but something about Lita's presence always makes me feel safe and protected.

"Just hard enough." It was an old joke between us. When I was still in school, Lita was the one that seemed to be able to pull me away from the library and my studies. Enjoying yourself so far?"

"Always." Came her content reply.

**~.~.~.~.~**

_(Lita)_

**~.~.~.~.~**

The night went on as most did when all of us get together. Nothing exciting seemed to be in the works and I still have not told Amy that I love her. Yes, Amy. Smart, beautiful Amy. Kind, gentle Amy. One of my best friends Amy.

Geese. I can't even stop thinking about her. Hearing her name in my head. I just hope once everything is out in the open I wont be as obsessive as I feel I'm becoming.

It's just a couple minuets until the ball will drop. I need to find her and just tell her. I believe she would appreciate the straight forward approach.

I glanced at the TV and noticed that the seconds were ticking by quickly and I still have not spotted the bluenette. She must have went to the bathroom or something. I can feel the panic raising. If I did not tell her now, I never would. I need to find her.

"10, 9, 8..." Everyone is counting down. I spot her by the kitchen. "7, 6..." I run over. "5,4,3..." Amy smiles as I reach her side. "2,1." I'm not sure exactly what happened, all I know is that I'm kissing the lips that I have dreamed about for so long. They are sweet from the punch, but I'm sure they made the punch sweeter.

"Happy New Year." I whisper when I lean back just enough to look in her eyes. They are wide and an even deeper blue then I remember. I want to believe that they have darkened in passion, but it looks almost like panic has crossed her features. From her shocked face to her stiff body. I feel shame.

I step back and let her go. "I'm sorry that I love you." It was true. I was sorry, because of the way my made her feel. I have upset her and that hurt more then any kind rejection she could have given.

The tears were threatening to fall, but I could not allow her to see them. That would only make her feel worse. She would know that she was the cause. I could not bare it I caused her anymore trouble then I already have.

I turned and quickly made my way to where Amara and Michelle stood holding one another after their own New Year's kiss. "I'm sorry to rush off, but I remembered that I have things to do tomorrow. Thanks for inviting me. I had a lovely time." After they exchanged a look with each other, they both smiled at me and wished me a Happy New Year.

I then rushed out the door and headed home.

Happy New Year to me.

**~.~.~.~.~**

_(Amy)_

**~.~.~.~.~**

Did Lita just kiss me. I was shocked. I never expected the boy-crazed baker to kiss me. I, myself, have never thought about kissing her (or any other girl) either. It was surprising how nice it felt. Her lips were softer then the select few guys I have kissed. Sweet and assertive. Just like her.

I'm not sure how long she must have had thoughts of kissing me, but I'm sure it was not just on a whim. The passion and almost desperation that I felt was heart-breaking. I clammed up and froze. I was not sure what to do, but I should have done something. Because not she is gone. I have looked everywhere and I still can't find her. She much be hurt and now she is alone. I have to explain that I'm not mad. How could I when one of my best friends might have romantic feelings for me. I need to find her.

"You look like you lost something" The soft singsong voice of one of the hostess for the night met my ears.

"I have, Michelle. Have you seen Lita?" I tried to stay calm, but I knew I was not fooling the older woman. "I really need to talk to her."

"She did seem upset..." She looked as if she was contemplating even telling me any more. "You know that Amara is upset since Lita is upset. They are pretty close." Her blue eyes flashed a warning. "I don't like it when Amara is upset."

I could not help but flash in embarrassment. "I'm sorry. I want to try and fix this." I was not sure if I could, but I wanted to let Lita know that even if I don't return her feelings, I still cared.

Michelle looked over my shoulder and I'm sure she was looking at Amara if the love that entered her eyes was any indication. With a now softer expression, she looked at me once more. "She left. Said she had things to do tomorrow."

"Thanks, Michelle. I'm sorry for the trouble. Thanks again for inviting me."

I know I was being rude in my rush, but I could not leave my friend on her own when she was hurting. I found myself running out the door and down the street. I was glade Lita did not live far away. I would be there in just a few minuets.

**~.~.~.~.~**

_(Lita)_

**~.~.~.~.~**

I had just finished changing into my comfy clothes (an old baggy t-shirt and sleep shorts) when I heard a frantic knock on my front door. Even with me feeling as broken as I was, I could not help the instinct to wonder if everything was alright and that everyone was ok. My friends always come first.

When I pulled the door open I did not know what to feel. Fist I was assaulted with pain at seeing my rejected love then worry for one of my best friends at the disheveled and exhausted state she was in.

"Amy, what's wrong? Why are you alright? Come in." I was babbling and knew it was from all the emotions I was feeling.

Amy panted was she walked over to the couch and sat down. I went to get her a glass of water. It looked as if she had ran the whole way from the party. Not the easiest thing to do when she was using to sitting behind a desk most of the time these days.

When I returned to the living room Amy seemed to have calmed down a great deal and smiled softly as she thanked me for the water. I felt my stomach clench and I really did think I was going to be sick.

"I'm sorry, Lita. I did not mean to react badly." She lowered her head so I could no longer she her pain filled eyes. Not necessarily a bad thing. "I was shocked and I'm sorry. I have never been kissed by a girl before and was not sure what to think or do." When Amy looked up once again, I could see the honest fear in her beautiful eyes. "I don't want to loose your friendship. You mean too much to me. Don't hate me because of this. Please."

I still hurt, but I can tell Amy is in pain as well. "I could never hate you, but I think I need some time to process everything that happened tonight." I sighed and turned away. "You know the way out." I fought back the tears as I went into my room and shut the door. As I laid on my bed, I heard the water running in the kitchen. '_Amy must be washing the water glass._' Then the opening and closing of the front door.

It did not take long for me to feel the pull of sleep.

**~.~.~.~.~**

_(Amy)_

**~.~.~.~.~**

Once I arrived home, I could not sleep. All I could think about was Lita. Everything from the first day I met her to just a few hours ago. I tried working, cleaning and even just watching TV, but green eyes were all I could see. The total devastation that I had caused. I would do anything for those eyes to look at me with the fondness and protectiveness I have taken for granted.

Now that I have really thought about it, I should have noticed long ago that Lita cared for me in a different way then she cared for everyone else. Even all of the guys she chased. She looked more at them with lust. Never the fondness that I was to blind to see.

I spent time thinking about how it would be if Lita would treat me as she did everyone else. She was kind and caring to everyone, but it was not the same. I did not like that idea. Then I thought about how it would be if I had reacted differently. If I would have welcomed the affection she had offered.

Surprising... I liked the idea of being the only one those beautiful eyes would look at like that. The only one to be held in those strong arms. The only one to kiss those soft lips. It was something I never gave thought to and it was shocking how well I was taking to the idea of allowing myself to return Lita's feelings.

I just hope that she will give me the chance to explore this avenue and maybe find out that I could love her as well. It would not be something I could find out overnight, but I'm willing to kiss her every day until I know for sure. Lita, after all, gave me the best kiss I have ever had.

**~.~.~.~.~**

_(Lita)_

**~.~.~.~.~**

I was _not_ in the mood for company. I have only gotten about five hours of sleep and with the emotional roller coaster that I just went through, I needed a lot more sleep. The loud banging on my door was only causing a headache to show it's ugly head. No, I was not in the mood.

"What!" I yelled in a not very nice way as I pulled open the door and I regretted it the moment I saw a slightly shock Amy. I did not mean to scare anyone, but I seemed to have done it to the one person I care about most. "I'm sorry, Amy. You woke me and I have a headache. I didn't mean to upset you."

Amy nodded her head meekly and followed as I lead her back to the couch she was on not that long ago. "I wasn't fair to your feelings... or mine." Big blue eyes shined with tears. "I want you to be happy just as much, if not more, then I want my own. I have thought about it and I feel the the best way to accomplish that would be to try and see if it would be possible for us to be in a loving relationship."

I was shocked. I did not expect this. Yet, I knew she was sincere. She wanted to care for me the same way I care for her. "Do you mean it?" I needed to hear her say it, I needed to be sure. "Do you think one day you could love me?"

"I do." Amy smile brightly through her tears. "I can't say I'll wake up in love with you tomorrow, but maybe one day soon. I can however, tell you that I do love you now as one of the most amazing people I know."

At those words and that bit of hope, my lack of sleep and headache did not seem to matter anymore.

I found myself throwing my arms around Amy's slender shoulders and holding her close. I could not help the gasp of joy as her arms encircled me as well. I don't remember ever feeling this much elation in one simple act. I can't believe it had taken me this long to tell her. I could have had this feeling long before now. I could possible also have had her love by now.

My laughter could not be stopped. "To tell you the truth, my resolution for last year was to tell you how I felt." I could feel the embarrassed blush cross my face.

I don't think I have ever see Amy look happier or more beautiful as she also blush. "My New Year's revelation is that I want to be happy with you."


End file.
